Husky Lovin'
by darkpetal202
Summary: Kiba-kun...I got a little secret." The gang is in college...a college that does not allow animals on campus. Whats Sakura to do when she sees a wounded husky cub on the side of the road? "You think you could help me a little?"


Hey all! This is my first KibaxSakura fiction so be kind please although I do except constructive criticism! This story will probably only be like four pages or maybe I'll make it a one shot…but hey, who knows? Now over to the first chapter (or the only chapter) of Husky Lovin'

Song of the day- Comfortably Numb by Pink Floyd (real cool song to play on the electric guitar, the riffs aren't that hard)

I own nothing but the plot.

* * *

"Hey Kiba-kun!" Sakura said in an overly happy voice with her hands clasped behind her back as she smiled up at the Inuzuka.

"Sakura-chan? What are you doing here? Do you know what time it is?" Kiba asked from his place leaning on the doorframe with a tired look on his face. He answered the door in only his sleep clothes that consisted of baggy grey sweatpants. Sakura judged by his lack of clothing and the light that emitted from outside that it was probably two in the morning. "I have my first class in about four hours."

"I know," Sakura stated. "You think you could help me a little?" She gave him a pleading look as Kiba sighed and shuffled over to make room for her to walk into his dorm room.

Kiba and Sakura have been friends since childhood. They grew up in the down the street from each other, they went to the same middle and high school, and they both have a secret that they have never told the other. They both are in love with one another.

When they were younger, Sakura was always picked on by the neighborhood girls for her hair color, eye color, and her "overly large" forehead that she has grown into.

Even to this day, Sakura, in spite that those girls beat her up, actually was thankful that they did. If they didn't, she never would have met her best friend.

_

* * *

_

_Sakura ran as fast as she could through the woods, dodging the branches and roots in her path. "Have to get away." She kept on muttering to her eight year old self._

_She ran as her small legs could carry her as rain poured down from the sky turning the dirt on the ground into mud. She had been running for what seemed like hours from her fellow classmates who resented her for her unnatural hair color._

_Sakura, out of breath, leaned up against a lone Sakura tree in the middle of an evergreen forest. She slid down to the ground as she grabbed onto her upper left arm where some of the other girls left marks on her arms with their nails so deep that they drew blood. She closed her eyes and looked down as she felt her tears mix in with the rain that matted her hair to her face. _

_Sakura suddenly felt shielded from the rain. She looked up and saw a young boy, around her age with shaggy brown hair and triangular birthmarks on his cheeks. "Uh…are…are you ok?" Asked the boy in a worried tone as he held a black umbrella over Sakura's petite form._

_Sakura sniffled and drew in a raggedy breath as she replied. "Y-yea…I th-think."_

_"What happened?" the boy asked as he crouched down to her sitting level when he saw her grasping her arm. _

_"It-it's nothing…some g-girls do this t-to me some t-times." She said as she hung her head lower, hoping that the boy couldn't see her dirt and tear caked face._

_The boy gently pried her fingers off of her arm so he could inspect the damage. After a few minutes, he tore off the bottom of his shirt, which Sakura could tell, was some sort of jersey, and made a makeshift bandage. He leaned back and looked over his handiwork. _

_Sakura sniffled quietly as her sobs subsided. Her savior sighed, as he looked her over. _"I'm on my way home from basketball practice, and a find a little girl in the woods all hurt…what would kaa-san do?" _He thought, as he tried to figure out what to do with the girl. Realizing that Hana-chan would be home from school by now, he made up his mind._

"_Come." Kiba said as he held out his hand for her to grasp. Wiping her face a bit more, she looked up at him with watery doe eyes. After a moment she complied and placed her smaller hand in his. He pulled her up, making sure to keep her under the umbrella, and led her out past the thick foliage of trees. Out on the open road, Kiba determined which way to go, and followed his instincts._

_Sakura, being pulled along by his hand, followed obediently and looked up at the stranger. He led them down a cul-de-sac, which Sakura immediately recognized. "Hey, t-this is where I live." Kiba staled and turned to look at her questioningly. _

"_Really?" He asked and just got a nod from the puffy eyed girl. Shaking his surprise off, he led her down the road, and up to a large home with a white picket fence surrounding the front lawn. Opening the door, he shook off the rain from his umbrella before closing the door behind him. _

_Grasping her hand once again he brought her into a warm welcoming room with light brown walls. Seating her on a soft chocolate brown couch, he went into the bathroom to grab her a towel. Coming back he handed it to her to make a futile attempt to dry herself off. _

"_Now what's your name?" He asked, sitting himself down next to her. _

"_I a-am Sakura." She said still shaking from the cold. "Who are you?"_

"_My name is Kiba. I am going to find my sister and see if she can clean up some of your scratches. 'Kay?" He asked. In an attempt to make the girl relax, he gave her a wolf like grin. _

_Smiling up at him she nodded her head in agreement and as a thank you. As the boy left the room, Sakura thought over the last half an hour. This boy barely knew her, and yet he was so kind, offering his help. Maybe, just maybe, this may be the start of her very first friendship._

* * *

As time went on, Kiba and Sakura became better friends and their bond strengthened. Kiba scared away any of Sakura's bullies, and made sure that no one had ever hurt her. They were with each other through the good times and the bad.

High School, junior year was when Sakura realized she had very strong feelings towards her best friend.

* * *

_"Hello?" Came a slurred voice out of the sleepy Inuzuka. All he heard was heavy breathing and choked sobbing in reply. It was midnight and he was just asleep, as his cell phone chimed next to his pillow, startling him awake._

_He was about to hang up, thinking it was another prank phone call, when a voice rang out on the other line. "K…Kiba-kun…" He recognized the voice immediately and shot out of bed, suddenly not feeling tired anymore when he heard her voice break off at the end of his name. _

"_Sakura-chan? What's wrong? Are you okay?" He asked protectively. If those girls were bullying her again, he would have some heads to tear. _

_He heard the sixteen year old girl shakily sigh and choke out her next words. "My father…car accident…he…he…" She couldn't get her last word out but Kiba already knew. Her father had passed away._

_Swallowing hard he clutched his head. "Where are you?" He stood up and went into his closet, cradling the phone between his shoulders. Pulling on a pair of jeans over his boxers, he grabbed a black sweatshirt and pulled it over his shaggy bed head hair._

"_Hospital." She replied in a whisper. Patting his dog, Akamaru's, head, he walked out of his room and walked quietly down the stairs._

"_Stay there. I'm coming." He scribbled down a note in his chicken scratch before slipping on some vans. He grabbed his keys from the kitchen counter and rushed out of the house. _

_Amazingly, no cops pulled him over as he speed thirty miles over the speed limit. Rushing into the hospital he knew where she would be. Venturing for the stairs he flew up them, skipping every other step. Coming upon floor three, he inhaled sharply from his nose, the small of disinfectant strong, as he read the words on the door. _Emergency Room.

_He walked through the waiting room, seeing a few families sitting in the plastic chairs, a couple of loners pacing back and forth, and a pink haired girl curled up on the floor against one of the walls. Legs drawn to her chest and head buried in her arms, his eyes softened as he slowly stepped up to the girl. Not even bothering to show his presence, he slid down the wall next to her on the floor. She didn't even lift her head, but he knew that she was aware of him._

_Pulling his arms around her, she silently crawled into his lap and sobbed against his shoulder. And he let her. He let her cry silently on his shirt, he let her weep for her loss, and he let her fall asleep on his lap. He knew what it felt like to loose someone close to you. He knew what it felt like to loose a father. He let her as he stroked her hair and whispered into her ear. "I know… I know."_

* * *

He had stayed with her throughout it all, and they didn't leave their spot on the floor for the whole night. He helped her cope afterwards, and never complained. He became even more, if possible, protective of her. And that's when Sakura knew. He was loyal and kind. He was sweet, and understanding. And she was in love.

"What did you wake me up so early for princess?" He asked as he shut the door and turned to the girl behind him.

"Uh, well…Kiba-kun…I got a little secret…I know your great with dogs!" Looking at her stupidly, he nodded. He had his dog Akamaru, who he snuck onto campus a lot, which, by chance was asleep on his bed the next room over. "Well, I found a wounded puppy and…" Groaning he didn't let her have a chance to finish her sentence. He knew she had a weak spot for animals, no mater what kind.

Chuckling nervously, Sakura showed him what she was hiding behind her back earlier. She cradled a white Siberian husky cub in her hands.

"Please Kiba! I will pay you back! I just need you to help me nurse him back to health. I crossed by him and he was limping and must have cut his arm badly." Sakura nuzzled her cheek into the pup's warm fur.

"No! No way, no how! Not again, this happened once before and I took the rap for you and got suspended for a week!" Kiba said shaking his head back and forth, but he couldn't help how his eyes softened noticeably towards the small animal.

Sakura mentally smirked when she saw this and used it to her advantage. Giving him the puppy dog eyes, she exaggerated the tremble in her lower lip into a pout. "Pweasee Kiba-kun! I mean just wook at his wittle face." She baby talked to the dog cuddled in her arms.

Kiba's shoulders locked as his face dusted over into a light pink. Complying, he looked over at the dog and it also seemed to be giving the same sad face as the pink haired girl. Sighing loudly he outstretched his hands for Sakura to place the dog in. Squealing lightly, she placed the dog there carefully before kissing Kiba's cheek in a thanks. She skipped quickly into his kitchen, missing his full-blown blush that Kiba emitted.

As she sat down on one of his bar stools, Akamaru trotted out lazily from Kiba's room. Once he saw Sakura though, he broke out into a run and almost knocked her off of her seat in a doggy hug. "Well, hello to you too Akamaru-kun!" He licked her face in a hello but stopped when he heard a miniature bark. He turned to see his master holding a young pup. Sakura almost couldn't hear Akamaru's light growling, but with Kiba's hearing, she knew he did clearly.

"Calm down boy. He's not replacing you or anything. He is wounded and I want you to stop being jealous. It actually would be easier if you would be protective over him right now." Kiba said, officially ceasing his friends growling. Obediently he pranced over to his master's side and followed him back into the kitchen.

Kiba placed the small dog onto his island table and walked over to his supply cabinet. "So where is Shino-kun? Still sleeping?" Sakura asked, wondering about Kiba's roommate. Coming back with rubbing alcohol, a wash clothe, and other item's, Kiba put them next to the animal.

"He's still not back yet from his aunts wedding." Kiba softly lifted the dog back up and putting a blanket underneath him. Pulling up a chair, he sat down in front of the dog, and grasped his front paw lightly. He sprayed disinfectant on the wound, and rubbed behind the dog's ear when it started to whine.

Sakura stared at him, taking in every expression that crossed his face. He looked so concentrated, with his eyebrows furrowed, and lips pulled together in a thin line. It obviously concerned him that this dog, that he barely knew, was in pain. Sakura sighed as she watched him work on the small cub.

She had been dropping hints for the longest time, trying to get him to understand her feelings to him, but he was just too dense. _"Sometimes, he's worse than Naruto."_ She thought in exasperation. She could just remember all the times that she was wrapped in those warm strong arms of his and just felt safe. She always wanted to be held by him. He made her feel loved, even if he couldn't feel it himself. She had been dying to tell him that she felt something for him.

If only she knew Kiba was thinking the same thing.

* * *

"Okay, all he needs is a good rest, and some time off of his feet, and he should be back in tip top shape." Kiba said, cleaning up his supplies. Sakura stood from her seat and brought the basin he used back over to the sink, and rang out the washcloth.

"Thank you so much Kiba-kun. I really appreciate it. I am sorry about having to wake you up all the time." She said, coming to stand next to him back in the kitchen. He sat there stroking the sleeping pup's back comfortingly.

"Its okay," He said turning to look at her. "I am glad you depend on me for stuff."

"Your glad even when I make one of these two in the morning, show up at your door with a wounded animal in my hands visits?" She asked sarcastically. He chuckled and nodded tiredly.

"Yes, especially those." He said, laying his head on his crossed arms that lay on the table in front of him. Sakura looked down at him guiltily; upset she had woken him up for half the night. He must be exhausted. She came up to stand behind him, and grasped his shoulders lightly in her hands, and began to kneed the muscles underneath his tanned skin. She felt his muscles tense for a second before relaxing completely. They sat there for a few minutes, listening to the sounds of the two dogs snoring, and Kiba's appreciative sighs.

Sakura smiled happily as she realized that this was how she wanted it for the rest of her life. She wanted the sleeping yet hyperactive dogs, she wanted the warm home that was always welcoming, but most of all, she wanted him. She wanted the man in front of her, the one that was there for the happiest moments in her life, and stuck around to help her through the hardest. She wanted to come home everyday, and just be in those strong arms. She wanted to burry her nose in his chest and smell the clean rainforest smell he always had.

Suddenly she felt tears prick at the corner of her eyes as she tried helplessly to hold them back. _"Kiba-kun should have a girl who can handle a wounded dog by herself. A girl who can find her own way home, and can resist the temptation to call him at midnight, just to make him rush to the hospital." _Sakura thought, remembering some of the biggest moments she had with her best friend. _"He should have a girl who can handle herself." _

Her hands slid off of his shoulders slowly as she decided it was time for her to leave before Kiba saw her having another break down. She listened to his even breathing for a moment, concluding he was asleep, she grabbed her coat from the chair next to him and threw it on over her jeans and long sleeved navy shirt. _"I'll pick up Poochie-kun later after Kiba-kun goes to his first class."_ She thought, making a mental note to pick up her newly named husky.

Just as he hand grazed the front door knob she heard a rustling behind her before she was pushed against the door by a warm soft object. "Where are you going?" Kiba asked confused behind her. It wasn't like her to just leave without saying goodbye. Even if he were asleep, which he was close to, she would at least whisper a goodnight before leaving. Sakura continued to look towards the door, opting to not turn and face him.

"I thought I should head on back to my dorm." She said, trying to keep her tone light while she blinked rapidly, trying to hold back the tears, staring at the door in front of her and the two softly tan arms that trapped her. "I have bothered you enough for one night."

Sakura could feel his warm, gentle breath on the nape of her neck, blowing softly against the tiny pink hairs there. The warmth stretching slowly to her ears, as she could feel him lean in closer, his now sweat shirt clad chest brushing lightly against her back. "Sakura-chan, what's wrong?" She could hear the concern laced within his voice, as he brought one hand off the wall and to her shoulder, attempting to get her to turn around and face him.

"Nothing!" Kiba could detect the fake happiness in her voice immediately. "Its just getting late, and I put you through enough tonight as it is." Confused, he continued to try and turn her to face him. The second he turned her enough to see her watery eyes, and two or three tear marks down her cheeks, he forced her to look at him, flipping her around in a one-eighty, her head now tilted to the ground. Grasping her wrist in his hand. Kiba dragged her over to the sitting area, and pushed her lightly on to the worn and beaten leather couch that him and Shino had saved up for a long time ago.

As she sat upon the couch, head still down refusing to look at him, Kiba got down on his knees on the floor, chest bumping against her knees that were bent, her feet planted softly against the carpeted floor. "Sakura…" She knew he was serious as he dropped the suffix he had come attached to, and placed his large warm hands upon hers that were resting on her knees. "Look at me. What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

Refusing to answer, she just shook her head as he could make out a sad smile in between the hair that covered her face. He could also detect that her lip was wavering, but not in the same cute way she was faking earlier while trying to get him to agree to help the husky out. This was a real lip wobble. "Sakura…" Kiba lifted his hands and placed them tenderly on her cheeks, brushing away the falling fresh tears and the hair in front of her eyes. "Didn't I tell you once before that you're prettier when you show off your face, instead of hiding it?" He brushed the loose strands of hair behind her ears before she swatted his hands away in tired anger.

A little surprised Kiba brought his hand back before placing it on her knee gently. "Sakura…"

"Don't…don't say things like that." She said, a fresh wave of tears forming as she choked back a sob. "If your not going to follow through, don't say things like that!"

"Follow through?" He asked rubbing her arm softly up and down, trying to get her to calm down, ignoring the fact that she was glaring at him lightly. "I don't understand what you mean."

"Of course." She sighed tiredly, rubbing her eyes with her forearm roughly, trying to make her tears subside. "I swear you're as bad as Naruto some times Kiba." Looking at him blankly and dead in the eye, Sakura breathed deeply, trying to get her breathing to match with her heartbeat. "Kiba, you just don't seem to realize, and maybe I never wanted you to, because I knew you should be with someone who could handle themselves, not someone like me who shows up at the dead of night just to force you into taking care of a dog. I knew you deserved someone worth being and living up to the Inuzuka title…I knew that I couldn't do that, but I still for some reason love you anyway. I wasn't planning on telling you ever, but I am just rambling now, and I decided that this was a best a time as ever to do it. I don't know where I am getting this courage to tell you at all, but I'm just blurting things now and I don't know-"

Sakura was abruptly cut off by Kiba leaning forward and resting his forehead against hers, noses brushing lightly. Sakura's eyes went wide as she was so close to his she could smell his breath, fresh with mint tooth paste. He smiled beautifully, showing off his bright white teeth and the genetic trait that ran in his family, the extra long, sharply pointed canine teeth. Looking into her eyes with gentleness, his eyebrows furrowed in something akin to humor.

"A mighty pain to love it is, and 'tis a pain that pain to miss; But of all pains, the greatest pain it is to love, but love in vain…Abraham Crowley had said this…and I never knew how much I took that to heart…how long I thought it was all unrequited." Sakura had a look of wonderment on her face as she noticed his eyes turn glassy with happiness. "Sakura…" Kiba closed his eyes while his smile stretched further over his face. Leaning even further forward, his lips ghosted over hers, not in a kiss, but just asking permission.

Without thinking, Sakura's eyes closed automatically, as her lips came together and met his tenderly, her hands slowly snaking from her knees up to his broad shoulders. Complying with his emotions, Kiba returned this kiss, gently caressing her still damp cheeks in his hands, his thumbs brushing her skin over and over again. Her lips were soft and warm against his, and he regrettably pulled away slightly, upper lip still brushing delicately against each other's. "Sakura…" He mumbled once again against her lips. "Didn't I tell you before," He pulled back just an inch so he could stare into her puffy red eyes, which continued to flow tears. "That I love how you depend on me?" Leaning forward once more, his lips gingerly caressed her left cheek. "It makes me feel needed."

Sakura had to choke back a sob, but this time, one of happiness. She threw her arms around his neck, hands landing in his hair, feeling the softness of it, almost like that of dog fur. Her face buried into his shoulder as she breathed in deeply his scent. The smell of him, and the smell of home. _"The rainforest."_ She thought, trying to clear her mind as she heard him speak up once more. "Sakura…I love you."

This time, she didn't dare hold back her tears.

* * *

"Hmm…I love…how every time a PETA commercial comes on, you cry." Kiba said, playing with the soft pink hair atop Sakura's head. They had moved from the living room onto Kiba's large bed. Sakura had placed her head on his chest as they listened to the soft snoring of the two dog's laying at the foot of the bed.

"I love…your sense of humor, and how you can always make me laugh. Especially after the PETA commercial ends." Sakura said, smiling while playing with the string on Kiba's sweatshirt.

"I love…how you look right when you wake up. With your hair all tussled and clothes crumpled…your beautiful." He said, brushing hair behind her ears, laughing as they heard one of the dogs snort in his sleep.

"I love how every time I'm with you…my heart won't stop pounding." Kiba looked down at Sakura and lifted her face up to look at him in the eye. His face showed pure delight.

"Really?" he asked. Sakura just smiled up at him and kissed his cheek lightly nodding in agreement. Kiba pushed himself a little down the bed, lifting her head tenderly and placing it on the pillow. Laying face up, Sakura looked down at Kiba in amusement as he brought his ear down affectionately onto her chest, right where her heart lay. Wrapping her arms around his head, it was her turn to play with his soft hair, twirling a few pieces around her fingers as he sighed contently. His head still lying on her chest Kiba closed his eyes as he heard the rapid pace of Sakura's heart beat beneath his ear. "Sakura-chan…I love you." He said and Sakura felt tears prickle her eyes one again. Smiling brilliantly, she hugged him to herself and she knew he heard her heart beat quicken once again, as he laughed joyously.

"I love you too, Kiba-kun."

* * *

…huh…who would have thought I would ever finish this…I started this about a year ago and got like half way before forgetting about it completely…well YAY! Haha I had fun writing it, and I just love them together (really hard tie between SakuKiba and SakuSasu). Well I hope you all had as much fun reading it as I did writing it! This I think is just going to stay a one-shot (…I just realized that this will be my first one…WOOT!) Criticism is appreciated, flames…nah so much.


End file.
